The present invention relates to a button-key structure and an electric device having the button-key structure. More specifically, the present invention relates to a button-key structure disposed in an operation panel of an electric device such as a copier, a printer, a facsimile, a personal computer, a telephone, a game machine, and the likes.
A conventional operation panel of an electric device such as a copier, a printer, a facsimile, a personal computer, a telephone, a game machine, and the likes is provided with various button-keys for operating the electric device. The button-keys include a selection key for receiving a selection of various settings of the electric device; an input key for receiving an input; and a back key for receiving an input for retuning to a previous process. The various button-keys with different functions are generally arranged with next to each other in view of a design or a function. Further, the various button-keys are connected to a frame through an elastic arm, thereby being supported (refer to Patent Reference).
Patent Reference: Japanese Patent Publication No. 2001-236852
In the conventional operation panel with the button-keys described above, when a user pushes one of the button-keys, another of the button-keys arranged adjacent to the one of the button-keys may inadvertently moves and contacts due to deformation of the elastic arm. Accordingly, the one of the button-keys may not properly contact with a switch disposed below the one of the button-keys.
In view of the problems described above, an object of the present invention is to provide a button-key structure and an electric device having the button-key structure capable of solving the problems. In the button-key structure, it is possible to push a button-key in a wide range of a downward direction. Accordingly, even when the button-key is pushed down in an oblique direction, it is possible to smoothly push the button-key without moving or interfering with another button-key arranged next to the button-key.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.